Pure Luck and Love
by Miraclesandchats
Summary: It was a cold snow day when two kids met. What they didn't know was how much their meeting would change their lives. Modern day AU, A MikaYuu/YuuMika fanfiction. Owari No Seraph is not owned by me. I simply write the story for pure enjoyment. Rated T (just in case)
1. Snow Day

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Ahahahahaha, JERK!" Yuichiro taunted. He threw a snowball at Kimizuki, hitting his glasses.

Kimizuki, who was definitely not going down without a fight threw 5 snowballs towards Yuu, managing to hit the ravenette's head and shoulders. "Oh, typical baka-yuu! You're always underestimating your opponents!"

"Er, shut up, telephone pole!" Yuu deadpanned.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can you stop now?" Shinoa asked, a smirk on her face.

"SHINOA!" The two kids yelled in unison at Shinoa's remark.

"Guys, come on, stop fighting. Let's just all get along and have fun!" Yoichi tried to intervene between the three.

Mitsuba agreed with the olive-eyed boy. "Yeah, listen to the smol bean! He's right. Let's just play in the snow for once like normal children."

"Aw, Mitsu, how dare you call me normal?" Shinoa said, pretending to be offended.

Mitsuba giggled.

"Blah, stop being all lovey-dovey," Yuu yelled. "Ugh, girls."

"What was that SUPPOSED to mean Yuichiro" The two girls started, sending unnerving glares to the unfortunate Yuu.

"Ah, did you hear that? It sounds like Shinya is calling me back to go home. Hehe..." He started running.

Yoichi sighed, smiling at the scene, as Yuu was getting pelted with snowballs from Shinoa and Mitsuba. Kimizuki stood nearby, snickering at Yuu's misfortune.

"Please, have mercy!" The emerald boy screamed as the two girls tackled him and continued to pelt him down with cold snowballs.

"Hm, what do you think Mitsu? Should we have mercy on this poor boy?" Shinoa innocently asked.

"Hm, that's a tough one. Nope!" Mitsuba laughed.

Yuu feigned a look of betrayal and dramatically flopped to the ground, gasping for air. "Help me! Yoichi, telephone pole! Please, help!" Yuu started to pretend to cough and pass out on the snow.

Yoichi and Kimizuki ran towards the three, joining Shinoa and Mitsuba at laughing at Yuu's silliness.

"Wow, you put a new meaning to the name of drama queen Yuu." The pink haired boy helped Yuu get up since his legs were half buried in snowballs.

"Why thank you, I always try my best!" he said, beaming.

Yoichi was giggling. "You're too silly sometimes. But we all smile at the end of your drama, right guys?"

Shinoa smirked. "Where would we be without our idiot making us laugh?"

"We would be saner and we would still be able to laugh without our idiot." Mitsuba teased.

"Hmph! I know when I'm not wanted." Yuu scowled only to break out smiling again.

"Aw, we were only joking!" the lavender-haired girl said.

"I know, I know." he brushed the snow off his hair and jacket.

"Now that we are done harassing Yuu," Shinoa started only to be interrupted by an outcry of protest from the emerald-eyed boy, "what should we do next?" she finished.

Yoichi jumped up and down, adorably waving his hands in the air. "I know! Let's build snowmen!"

"Yeah!" Kimizuki agreed.

The rest of the group of friends nodded happily, running off the build an army of snowmen.

-Time Skip-

"Um, Mitsuba?" Yuu asked while he was putting the finishing touches on the 11th snowman the group built.

"Hm?" The girl asked, busy with the arms placement.

"Do you think this is okay?" Yuu managed to put the eyes on the snowman without it chipping the snow around it.

"Yeah, sure, why do you ask?" The blonde girl said, being the curious person she is.

The boy huffed in annoyance, remembering why he was asking the girl in the first place. "Kimizuki said I was too short to properly put the eyes in right without chipping the snowman."

Mitsuba sighed. Those two were at it again. "Well it's perfect Yuu, don't worry about some stupid thing Kimizuki said. Honestly! You two can not last a day without bickering over something!"

Yuu, ignored what she said, only focusing on her approval on the eyes. "Thank's Mitsuba!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do I even try with these two dorks?"

"Shinoa! Our snowmen look great!" Yoichi praised.

Shinoa nodded. "Yeah, they actually look decent for a couple of twelve-year-olds to be the builders of this masterpiece."

"Eh, they're okay..." Kimizuki added.

Mitsuba and Yuu agreed with the other three.

While they were beaming in their accomplishment, Shinya and Guren walked towards them.

"Did you guys do this?" Shinya asked, amazed that a couple of kids could create something as wonderful as the scene in front of them.

Guren smirked. "Of course not! Especially with Yuu on their team. It must have been witchcraft. Or sorcery!" He joked.

"Guren! Less joking more praising! These kids can really build with snow!" Shinya prompted.

Guren sighed, smiling a small genuine smile. "You did great kids, even if you guys had Yuu on your team. Be proud."

"Guren, you jerk!" Yuu yelled, throwing a snowball at Guren's face, hitting the unsuspecting target.

"Oi! I said you guys did great!" Guren yelled, getting another snowball thrown at him. He successfully avoided the hit.

The dark-haired adult made a snowball and threw it at Yuu, hitting his shoulder.

Yuu looked at him, smiling mischievously. "I accept this as a challenge!"

And that is how Guren and Yuu were engaged in a full blown-out war with snowballs while Shinya and the other kids stared at them, laughing their heads off.

"You guys...are...hilarious!" The silverette said, needing air.

Yoichi was on the ground, on able to stop laughing at the words exchanged between the two warriors fighting each other on the "battlefield".

Yuu taunted Guren while he was hiding behind a tree. "Oi, when are you going to actually start acting like a real man and attack!?"

"When I actually see a real man fighting me other than Shinya," Guren responded.

And it went like this, back in forth, the retorts becoming funnier and weaker by the minute.

"Who raised you to be like this Yuu?" Guren asked, snickering at his son's silliness.

"Obviously, you did. How else would I have grown to be the monster I am now? I only learn from the best Guren!"

"Sadly, you did not inherit my wits!" The adult playfully sighed.

Yuu was ready for a retort. "How would I inherit intelligence from someone who never had some in the first place?"

It went on for a little while more. Shinya was recording this day of the kids and Guren. He never wanted it to end.

Eventually, the two were too tired from their little battle and called it a draw.

Shinya smiled at the two dorks he loves.

"Come on kids! Let's take a group photo of the snowmen scene and the battlefield in front of the snowman from the two dorks' fight!"

The group all happily agreed to take some photos of the day's events.

A nearby woman with pink hair was walking by with a blonde and crystal blue-eyed boy through the park when Shinya asked if she could take a couple of photos with his camera.

"Sure! I'd love to help!" The woman said, taking the camera and getting ready to take the photos. The boy next to her just stared at the group, smiling at their antics.

Unbeknownst to the group, the woman was a professional photographer who used her skills to earn some extra money whenever it's needed.

The group took some normal poses, dramatic poses, funny poses that made everyone laugh, photos where they were laughing, and a couple of photos the woman took of the group moving around, playing and teasing, looking like they were having a great time.

When they were done with their mini photoshoot, Shinya and Guren looked at the photos the woman took.

"Wow, they look like we are frozen in time. The ones where we were moving aren't blurry at all. How did you do that?" Guren asked, baffled. He would have made the photos look blurry and out of focus.

Shinya nodded, agreeing with Guren. "Yeah, these photos look natural, like if we were fooling around and someone decided to take a photo of us being, well, us. It's captured perfectly. Thank you so much!"

The woman smiled from the praise. "Oh, well you managed to ask a professional photographer to take the photos, so I guess you guys got lucky."

"A professional photographer? I guess I did get lucky." Shinya said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Guren spoke. "We should pay you for your work, they were taken by someone like you, so it is the least we could do." He started taking out his wallet.

"Aw, that won't be necessary. You guys asked and I just did a favor. You don't have to pay me and even if you tried, I won't accept it. It's fine, really." She said.

Guren sighed, knowing when to accept defeat. "Well, you have our thanks, Miss?"

"Oh, it's Krul Tepes. And your names are?"

"I'm Shinya Hiragi." The silver-haired man said, smiling.

"And I am Guren Ichinose." The other man responded.

Meanwhile, the five friends were resuming their snowball fight game when Yuu noticed the blonde boy who was with the woman walk towards them.

Yuu, looked around, making sure the others were distracted enough to try and escape without being hit, the ravenette ran towards the blonde until they were close to each other.

"Hi, I'm Yuichiro Amane! But everyone calls me Yuu. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mikaela Shindo. But everyone calls me Mika. Do you want to be friends?" He asks, smiling at Yuu.

"Sure!" Yuu smiled back at him, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Come on! Now that we are friends, let's join the others playing in the snow."

Mika giggled at Yuu's enthusiasm. "Okay!"

 **(1627 Words)**


	2. It's You Again

Yuu's P.O.V.

"Hey! Yoichi, slow down! We're almost there!"

Yoichi was nearly there, running towards the amusement park's entrance. "But we'll be there faster if we run!"

Kimizuki started running towards the ecstatic boy, trying to slow him down. Ultimately, he failed and ended up running behind him.

Yuu, Shinoa, and Mitsuba decided to start running after the two, running slowly compared to the brunette's speed.

"Yoichi...you're too fast." The pink haired boy admitted when he finally caught up with the small but very fast boy.

"No, it's just that you guys are too slow! It's an amusement park! Show more energy!"

"I'm pretty sure you are high on sugar right now. What was it?" Shinoa asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh, um...I ate two slices of cake and then a bag of candy?" He confessed nervously.

"Oh..." They all said.

To them, it would take a lot more to make them so energetic, but for the small boy, he couldn't take so much sugar without getting high on it.

"This is going to be a looooong day." Mitsuba sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, last time our little cinnamon roll got high on sugar, he managed to paint the house, car, and the tree..."

"Hey guys! Let's ride every single ride in one day! Come on, we can do it! I believe in us!"

A feeling of dread was growing to fear as they all realized what that meant.

When he decided on their comdemn...goal, that meant no one can change his mind in this state. As they looked at the huge amusement park filled with MANY rides, they looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

 _What sins could we have possibly done to deserve such a punishment?_

 _-_  
Guren's P.O.V.

Guren was left in charge of the kids while Shinya would find them a closer parking lot to the gate enterance when he realized it was quiet...

Too quiet...

"Well fu-" A car horn suddenly was honked right when the adult said the curse.

After the string of curses flew out of his mouth, Guren decided to stop sulking and start looking for them like a responsible adult would do.

Unfortunately, if he was a resposible adult, he would not be in this mess in the first place.

"I can not let Shinya know about this little issue...he'll kill me for sure."

And with that being said, he went off to the park's gates, looking for his targets while thinking one thing.

 _What sins did I do to deserve such a punishment?_

Yuu's P.O.V.

"So Shinoa, how are we going to get in the gate and past the security check without Guren? I don't think they'll allow us to enter the park."

"Eh...we pretend someone else is our guardian?"

Kimizuki groaned. "That is what we get for running off without Guren."

Yoichi, a little bit calmer said, "I'm sorry I got us in this mess of being lost. I let my excitement get in the way of reason." He pouted a bit.

Kimizuki blushed. "Eh, it's fine don't stress about it!"

Yoichi looked up, beaming at the boy. "Really?"

They all smiled at his cuteness.

"Sure, you didn't mean any harm." Yuu smiled.

Yoichi beamed.

"As touching this may be, we still need to find Guren or somehow get passed the security checks. I personally like the first option." Mitsuba said, bringing them to their predicament.

Yuu, not being a fan of discussing plans and solutions for the messes they get into, looked around their surroundings. None of them realized what was around them since they were preoccupied with the running and now the plans.

The neon colored lights illuminated the amusement park and some of the rides. The sounds of laughter and cheerful chatter were being carried to the outside of the amusement park by the wind. Gleeful and at the same time, frightened screams were heard from the ones on the thrilling rides. Smells of delicious junk food and bright colors were seen from outside the park, filling Yuu with a happy feeling of anticipation.

When he turnded around to look behind him, Yuu noticed that the parking lot was vast with many cars of all types and colors glinting in the spring's warm sunshine. The parking lot was freshly paved, the repainted white lines contrasting with the dark pavement.

The trees in between the parking lots were a light green. Some trees were Sakura trees. The dainty petals of the limited flowers would gently fall where ever the wind would push them. The sunlight streamed between the branches, creating a surreal scene.

Now blocking out the bickering over what they should do since they left their phones in the car and everything else, the ravenette continues to stare at the cherry blossom trees, now noticing that an angel is in the middle of the scene...

Wait...as far as Yuu knows, angels don't just show up anywhere. And especially not when Yuu is around.

This angel had blue eyes that made the sky's color look dull. Not even sapphires could compare to those eyes. The platinum golden hair shined , framing his face. The smile he had on his face was accompanied with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yuu-chan! Do you remember me? It's me! Mika!"

When Yuu realized it was not an angel but his new friend, Mika, he started blushing a bit, confused on why he was so awestruck with the boy when he was running towards him.

"Mika! You're here! I didn't know you were coming to the amusement park too." He said, emerald eyes shining.

"Me neither. I'm here since Mom wanted to take me to the amusement park as a treat. She thinks she isn't spoiling me enough."

The pink haired woman walked swiftly towards the two friends, smiling wide when she realized who her son was with.

"Yuu! It's so nice to see you again! I see Mika recognized you from such a long distance." She smiled warmly, lookind at the ravenette that Mika has not stopped talking about since they met.

"Hello Tepes san! It's nice to meet you here too!" Yuu replied.

"Oh, always polite as always Yuu! Such a charming trait. I can already see the handsome young man you'll become when you're older." Krul said.

Yuu blushed while Mika giggled. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Ah, but it's true! Hm, I do wonder who will be the lucky person to be with you when you're older. I hope it's someone special."

At the mention of Yuu falling in love with someone, he blushed even more. Even Mika blushed, weakly saying mother in exasperation.

Krul' P.O.V.

Truth be told, Krul and Shinya, behind Guren's back, placed bets on how long it'll take Mika and Yuu to realize their feelings for each other and start to date, no, court each other.

The way the two "friends" acted was enough to convince the two shipping adults that they will both grow to like each other more than just friends in the future. For now, she has to wait for it to come soon. But she'll wait for her future son in law to confess his feelings, even if the wait was driving her insane.

Just kiss already! Eh, that's not very motherly of her to do now that Krul thinks about it. Oh well, her shipping self can't help but not feel the need to ship the two adorable cinnamon rolls. They are meant for each other!

"..." Krul was now daydreaming about their wedding when she heard Mika hesitantly try to wake her fron her spell.

The pinked haired woman smiled at the two, apologizing for spacing out like that.

"It's okay! Yuu replied, smiling at her. "Though, if you don't mind, would you be okay if my friends and I join you and Mika to enter the park? Guren's nowhere to be seen."

Krul saw the other four friends of Yuu, too engrossed in their group huddle to realize what was happening in front of them. She looked at the kids and replied, "Sure! I don't mind at all. Come on! Let's get going."

With this, Yuu beamed at her, grateful for Mika's mom and her help. "Thank you very much Tepes san!"

"You're welcome Yuu."

Then, her son and Yuu walked towards the rest of their friends, surprising them with the newcomers and then happy to her that Mika's mother was willing to look after them.

And with a happy tune she was humming to herself, she walked behind the boisterous group in front of her, smiling at the fact that Mika and Yuu were holding hands like what "friends" do as they passed the security checks and finally got inside the amusement park, talking excitedly to each other.

(1472 words)

 **A/N: Yay more MikaYuu/YuuMika for the soul! And some shipping Krul for the fun of it too! I can't wait to write some shipping Shinya and fatherly Guren. Welp, excuse the grammatically incorrect chapter and thank you for reading my story! (Or should I say...thank yuu? No? Okay. *walks away*)**


	3. Laughs

Mika's P.O.V.

Today, Mom surprised Mika by taking him to the amusement park! The blonde hasn't been to one in such a long time because of how busy his mother has been. But, he respected her and did not get in her way with such childish wants. But, it never did hurt to give in to his inner child, right? Mika is still one anyways.

Oh, and the best part about it is that his Yuu-chan is also there. He never had any close friends like him other than Akane. He was also friends with Lacus, Rene, Chess, and Horn but it was somewhat distant compared to what Akane and he had. Ferid, another kid, has tried to befriend Mika, but Mika was always wary around the creep.

"Mika, hey, are you there?" Yuu waved his hands in front of his eyes, smirking at the blonde.

"Heh? Oh. Sorry, Yuu-chan! I just spaced out, that is all. " He smiled at the emerald boy apologizingly.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go on a water ride!" Yuu grabs Mika's hand and pulls him towards a ride that has the cars surrounded by water. There are also sudden drops and turns where the cars splash harshly into the water, splashing the riders continuously. It was one of the fastest and tallest coasters in the whole park.

Mika suddenly felt a little bit light headed.

"Um...Yuu, I haven't ridden a coaster that, um, fast before...I don't know if I want to ride that first..." Mika gulped.

Yuu looked back at him, mischief shining in his intense emerald eyes. With a smirk, he said, "Aw, but this is one of the best rides to ride first! Unless... you're scared?"

Mika felt himself blush. "Ahahaha, no I'm not...hey, where is my mom?"

Yuu looked at him, a smirk hiding behind his smile. "I told her we were going to this ride first. She said to meet her at the center of the park where the fountain is when we are done."

Well, that excuse is gone, the blonde thought.

Defeated by Yuu and his own pride(which was unusual for him), Mika allowed himself to be dragged by his stubborn friend.

He kept quiet, glancing nervously at the highest drop when he felt Yuu poking his arm.

"It's time to go on the ride! Hey, let's get the front seats!" Yuu, not waiting for the nervous but somewhat excited blonde's response, pulled him to the front two seats.

Mika's heart started accelerating as he secured himself into the ride. Trying to keep calm, Mika focused on his excitement while looking at the ecstatic boy next to him.

Yuu's black hair was everywhere but it didn't look bad. If anything, it made him look really nice. His emerald eyes were glinting in the sunshine, excitement lighting up his eyes, making them look more intense. Not that he minded his intense eyes. If anything, it made him look even more...handsome. His tan skin was honey colored, matching his black hair and green eyes.

"The ride has now started. Please make sure you are properly secured and enjoy!" The speaker said.

And with that, Yuu started widely talking to Mika on how fun this was going to be which was distracting Mika enough from listening to his anxious side.

When they felt the first drop, Mika screamed.

As he frantically looked at his side, he saw Yuu screaming loudly, cheering.

The blonde had never felt anything as conflicting inside him in his life. One side of him screamed from the enjoyment and the exhilarating feeling of the ride. But a smaller side of him was screaming from the fear of the constant jolts and drops of the ride. Feeling numb from his conflicting feelings, Mika started laughing, blocking out his fears. Embracing the exhilarating feeling of the moment, he couldn't stop laughing. It felt refreshing.

Unknowing to the blonde, the boy next to him was blushing while yelling and laughing along with him, thinking that Mika's carefree laugh was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

After the ride, Mika felt a rush of adrenaline, feeling incredibly happy. Everything felt perfect.

Yuu was looking at Mika with a small smile on his face but looked away as soon as Mika looked back at him.

"Hm, what's wrong Yuu?" Mika asked, wondering why he did that.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how much more relaxed you now look. See, it wasn't so bad! I was right about making you go on that roller coaster with me!" Yuu said, satisfied.

Mika laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

" I didn't mean to offend you! I was just laughing in delight. You can be adorable."

Yuu blushed. "I'm not."

"Whatever you say." He said in a sing-song voice.

They went the rest of the way in comfortable silence with the occasional remark over the attractions of the park. Mika hasn't felt this comfortable with someone else in a long time. He had his friends but he hasn't really acted like himself around them.

Ever since the incident, Mika has changed. Though no one has brought it up, they have noticed the blue-eyed boy was acting differently than usual.

Yuu saw Mika's mom first and grabbed Mika's hand again, pulling him to his mother.

"Hello, boys! Did you guys have fun?" His mother asked.

Mika responded. "It was exhilarating! I've never felt so scared and happy at the same time."

Yuu looked at Mika with a smirk on his face. "Oh, so you do admit to being scared, huh?"

Mika blushed and looked over at Yuu, who was still smirking. He blushed even more.

Mika's mother giggled. "Aw, but Yuu did hug you to make you feel better right? Or was he holding your hand to calm you down?"

At this, Yuu blushed a dark shade of pink. Mika was getting over his blush but blushed back to his pink state over his mother's words.

"Aw, how cute. So I am guessing he held your hand since you guys are holding your hands right now." Krul went on.

Mika just looked at the ground, avoiding Yuu's embarrassed gaze. The ravenette started to say stutter a protest when he saw a familiar smirk which looked like Yuu's smirk too.

"Yeah, Yuu did you calm down your adorable friend? Or are you guys something more than that? After all, you guys are holding hands."

Yuu looked around, eyes wide in shock. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Guren's violet eyes twinkle with mischief. Mika can see how those two are so similar. Even if they are not related, they completely contradict the belief that people can only be related to a family if it is by blood. What a lie.

Yuu was desperately trying to recover his pride while Mika and Krul started giggling at the father-son relationship in front of them.

"Guren, don't make it weird!" Yuu complained.

"Your pretty friend and you are too young to understand," Guren said, waving his hand at them.

"Guren, don't call Mika pretty. You're making him uncomfortable."

"Aw, Yuu, are you saying Mika is not pretty?" Guren countered.

Yuu immediately responded without thought. "Of course he is pretty Guren! He's very attractive but please, try not to make him feel even more awkward..." The emerald-eyed boy started blushing even more which should have been humanly impossible.

Mika was looking at him, eyes wide in surprise, a deep red dusting his cheeks.

Krul was internally screaming while she was recording the whole exchange. Ah, memories.

"Is that so Yuu? You only prove my point even more. There is no escape from the truth."

Yuu sighed and apologetically smiled at Mika, who was blushing the shade of a rose petal. Yuu was also covered in the same blush.

"S-shut up!" He said to the older man.

Guren looked at Yuu, feigning hurt. "Oh, how could you insult your poor father in such manner? I'm in pain!" He looked at Yuu and then winked at Mika.

"Come on Mika, let's leave this place." He grumbled, taking him towards their escape.

Mika, still blushing, could only nod.

Guren's P.O.V.

Ah, it's fun teasing the kid. He thought. But then he realized...

He still doesn't know where the other brats are.

Shinya is probably in the park by now.

But Guren knew one thing.

He.

Was.

Screwed.

(1412 words)

 **I'm back with more updates!**


End file.
